You'll never know or at least I thought you wouldn't
by Candyland0530
Summary: One shot for JamieKeshini! Jamie is the daughter of Apollo. She has been best friends with Percy since before they found out they were demigods. She has finally decided to put her feeling for him away. Has all hope been lost when he finds out how his heart really feels? Percy/OC . Reviews are always welcome!


This one shot is dedicated to my most faithful fan :) I hope you like it! The song in this one is "Mouth Shut" by the Veronica's . And now... Onto the story!

* * *

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I kept saying over and over because my sister and I were about to go onstage and perform any minute now.

I have performed many many MANY times for an audience of just me and my stuffed animals but now, was particularly different, you see, HE was going to be there, HE was going to see and hear me play! I was a freakin train wreck. I couldn't have been more nervous.

Well... who is this he you ask? Well he's my best frend in the enitre world whom I also happen to be madly in love with too, his name...Percy Jackson, that's right Percy Jackson, son of Posideon. We grew up together, I have even been friends with him before we even knew we were demigods. Those days were great, except after he had actually saved the world . I always had to put up a fake front when Percy would bring a girl in his cabin or he would be talking to his "flavor of the week" as me and Grover called it. I was jealous of any girl he looked at in that way. I always wanted it to be me he had his arms around. I wanted it to be me he was kissing, not some girl trying to use his for his fame and name.

Although, me being his best friend was how I was found. I was singing randomly with my guitar one day in the pavilion , I had the place to myself, or so I thought. In walking from the back ,just as I had finished my song, was none other than Chiron himself, looking very amused and surprised. I still remember what he said" I knew you were Percy's best friend but I didn't know you were that talented! Well being who your father is and how well you do in archery , I didn't know you would be into music also. What would you say if I wanted you to perform at the bonfire?"

This brings me to were I am now. Standing off stage just waiting with my sister ( she's my back up vocalists) I snuck off about 10 minutes before I had to go on, I wanted to get a look at the crowd and also to find him. He had never even knew I could sing and play, I kept it very secret, that was until Chiron wanted to get me to start performing. Anyways I went to look out into the crowd, I scanned the tops of them seeing as I was still on the steps"trying" not to be noticed but failing miserably. I saw the guys all sitting at a row in the back trying not to be seen, but I found them. I wish I hadn't, thats when I saw her she was hanging all over Percy and he was accepting it with no shame. 'How shallow and low can he get, to be with a known slut like her!' I thought and before I could realize it Grover was right in front of me. You see Grover was the only one that knew my true feelings for Percy and He was there for me when He had the "sluts" over .

" Jamie, don't do this to yourself, it hurts me to see you like this, please you have to move on." He pleaded with me, as silent tears flowed down my face. I looked back to him with a small smile and said"I know, it's going to be hard but I have to! You see in about 3 minutes when I go onstage ,tell Percy to listen intently to the lyrics he'll know exactly why I wrote them that way."

He nodded then hugged me wishing me luck , telling me i'll do great. I sighed heavily and with one look back to their table I locked eyes with Percy, he smiled. I nodded shyly in his direction and went back stage getting my guitar . I went back to my spot with my sister just as the others was leaving.

" You ready Jams?" she asked.

"More than you know." I replied to her with a now new confidence of what had to do.

"Please welcome a fellow camper we all know and love. Jamie daughter of Apollo!" Chiron said in the mic as I came out on to the stage and everyone was set up already, ready to go. I pulled my guitar on me and the drummer counted off the music.

_I kept my mouth shut from the start _

_I guess I left you in the dark _

_You thought you knew me but you don't _

_You say you'll love me but you wont _

_When you find out who I am ._

I had my eyes shut as I sung the beginning verse. When I opened them I looked at Percy and Grover only from then on out. I continued...

_I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_All this time you got me wrong _

_Now we're in this way too far _

_I'm about to break your heart _

_Tear everything we had apart _

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become_

I looked at Percy as I said these words, he looked almost hurt yet saddened. I shook the neverous feeling off and began the second verse.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _

_I've had my share of closing doors _

_Now I know I'm not afraid _

_I know exactly what you'll say _

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(I kept inside of me for all this time) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)_

By singing this , with the meaning behind it. Why I wrote it was for this exact situation. I had tears streaming down my face now but I kept going.

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one _

_I don't like who I've become _

_I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_Now I know that it was wrong _

_I wish I told you from the start _

_That this was never meant to last _

_We should've never gone this far _

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

I finished the song, barely able to push myself any further. I looked at Percy and I saw how he too was crying, I couldn't take it. I couldn't sing anymore, well atleast not tonight. I looked to the left stage and saw Grover and Chiron talking , He snapped his head toward me. I gave him a look that said 'please don't make me go on like this' and he nodded his head. I ran off the stage and directly into Grover's arms and just sobbed. He tried his best to comfort me, but there was only one person that could honestly make me feel better and yet I didn't want to see him at all right now.

" You know you did a wonderful job tonight." I heard a familar voice say from behind Grover. He turned around as I looked the other way, I couldn't stand to have him look at me this way. He never saw me upset like this, and it as over him that made it worse. Grover let go of me and walked away, I heard footsteps again. I didn't want to turn around so I just let them carry on. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"I know that song was about us." He said

" Yeah, it was, too bad i just ruined our friendship." I said sadly.

" What!? You didn't ruin anything, you only made it better." He said

I turned around in his grasp still and just looked in his eyes, I saw something that I had never saw before in my entire life, something I thought I would never get from him. I saw Love...

"W-what do you mean, m-made it better?" i stammered out, extremely nervous.

He leaned in closer to me and I felt his breathe on my lips he was so close, " I never knew how you truly felt until tonight. I saw it in your eyes when you were singing, and when you started crying. I knew, I finally understood why you always avoided me after I brought girl over or if I was talking to one you would somehow leave the room and then put on a fake smile and act like everything was ok. It didn't finally dawn on me untill a little while ago why you did that."

" You know? Oh Gods!" I said while looking down at the ground trying not to meet his gaze.

He took his hand and lifted my chin up with it and said" Jamie, the thing you don't know is I just realized something myself..." he trailed off tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Percy..." i said softly.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, Jamie I really am." he said tears now flowing down his perfect face.

"It's ok Percy I forgive you.." I said tears again in my eyes. Still confused as what he was talking about.

" But there's something else.." he said

"What?"

"I just realized, and I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner,all those girls, they could never amount to anything I feel for you. I'm in Love with you! I love you Jamie" he said as he dropped his hands to his sides.

My jaw dropped, had he just said the words that I have always imagined him saying but I knew he never would ? Did he just say he was IN LOVE with ME? i think he did.

"Ohh Percy.." I said as I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding." I love you too."

In one quick motion he closed the gap and kissed me gently at first then it got deeper and more passionate by the second. OH MY GOD! I can't believe this, WOW! He's as good as a kisser as I imagined him to be. Can you say cue the fireworks, my body feels like its exploding everywhere . I felt my knees give way and his gripped tightened on me to keep me up. He pulled away. and smiled down at me.

"I guess this mean it's just you and me now huh?" He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear , kissing my forehead sweetly.

"What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly.

He laughed lightly. "Ok let me do this the right way... Jamie will you be my girlfriend?"

I squealed like a little girl and wrapped my arms back around him and kissed him like I wouldn't live if I didn't, he smiled into the kiss as I pulled away " Is that a yes?" he asked

I nodded and said, "You better believe it is!" he hugged me and as soon as he did the door to my dressing room flew open and in walked an amused Grover and grinning Chiron.

" Well it's about time you two!" Chiron said.

"huh?" we both said.

" What he means it's about time you two finally got together?" Grover said.

We both said "Ohhhhhh" I started to giggle and Percy put me infront of him hugging me from behind as we talked to Chiron.

"So Guys what would you say if i told you that Jamie is going to be performing for the Gods on the Summer Solstice!" Chiron said very casually.

I stood stunned as did Percy and Grover. They looked at each other and then at me I was still staring at Chiron dumbfounded. Did he just say what i think he just said?

I broke my gaze from him to look at Grover and Percy. They both nodded and at the same time Grover pounced on both of us screaming something " JAMIE IS GONNA BE FAMOUS! YEAHHHHHH!" I could barely hear it though considering the fact I was under Percy , who was under Grover.

This is how it was suppose to be, Me and Percy together...finally and my music blowing up and my closest friends all having the time of our lives, doing what we love most. This is how my life was suppose to be.

Percy finally stopped laughing for a second and crawled over to me and nuzzled his head into my neck and whispered " I love you so much."

I turned my head so my lips would slightly brush his ear and said" I love you more ."

He lifted his head and looked at me smiling as he kissed me sweetly . He pulled away and just stared into my eyes.

This is how things are suppose to be, I wouldn't trade for anything. I love my best friend , he found out, then he tell me he loves me, it's...Perfectly UN-original, but hey, that's life.


End file.
